


The eternity that's been given to us is not enough.

by noniebeanie



Series: Vernon centric fics because he's the loml [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of Hoonsol, All the vampire shinamagigs, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Death, Everyone loves Vernon, Fluff, I love knives, I love vernon AND angst so like why not put it together, I love vernon that's why I'm wiritng this, Knives, M/M, WITH GREAT FLUFF COMES WITH GREAT ANGST, and VerShua, but - Freeform, implied jihancheol, jeongcheol - Freeform, lots of fluff, uhm lots of blood too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: "Hyung, after I grow old and die would you still remember me?""Well, we can't really tell..." Jihoon teases the boy. But it seems like the other was too serious to acknowledge the joke."Then I want to live again after this life ends.""Why would you want that?""So that I can make sure you won't forget me."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Vernon centric fics because he's the loml [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120019
Comments: 71
Kudos: 78





	1. Roses

One of the most common vampire stereotypes would be that the sun would burn their skin and kill them, or that garlic is the ultimate weapon against them. ten centuries ago, that would have been true, but as humans evolve, so do they. 

Soon, they started to become more human. But not human enough to make them have a normal life. Although, two centuries ago, they had someone that made them feel like they are. 

It was just another day for the twelve of them, preparing to go to their work at six in the morning, while some of them stayed in the big mansion Mingyu was able to keep for a while when there was a knock in their front door. 

"Who could that be?" Wonwoo mumbled under his breath.

"Get to the back door, quick," Seungcheol ordered everyone before making eye contact with Wonwoo, with just one look, the other knew exactly what to do. 

Wonwoo slowly approached the door and turned the knob, he dragged out the blade from his pocket before completely opening the door. He didn't expect to see a little boy in front of him.

"Hello, mister." The small boy smiled at him, Wonwoo just frowned. "Is it okay to pick some roses from your garden?" 

"Why should I let you?" Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I... They're for my mother." 

Mother. Wonwoo remembers having one, how much he loved the woman who brought him to this word even if he could barely remember her face, just like the other people Wonwoo met in his long life. 

"Sure." Wonwoo finally agreed, the kid bowed to him and thanked him before running off to pick the flowers. Jeonghan might actually kill him (even if that's impossible) once he finds out his precious garden's been touched. He watched the child successfully tugging off the stem of the rose, Wonwoo chuckled as he stumbled, the kid waved at him before walking away again, slipping through the bars of their gate, making it easy because of his small figure. 

"It's okay now!" Wonwoo informed the others. 

"Who was it?" Jihoon asked as he continued slipping on his shoes. 

"A little boy, ten years old, maybe." Wonwoo answers. "Wanted some flowers for his mother."

"...Did you let him?" There was a silence after Jeonghan's question. "Jeon Wonwoo I'm going to kill you." 

"The child was cute, Jeonghan. He wanted it for his mom." Jeonghan just huffed in annoyance. Wonwoo recalled the pleading eyes and slightly pouting lips as the boy asked for the roses. 

Little did Wonwoo know, he would remember that face better than anyone else. Maybe years later he would remember it better than his mother's


	2. Stem

The kid didn't come back for two days, but when he did, Wonwoo was always there to open the door for him, even if he already knew what he was here for. It started getting more frequent, they would have small chats, and Wonwoo would give him candies sometimes which made his friends tease him for being so soft. 

The kid's name was Vernon, he lived near the bakery where Soonyoung would buy bread from. But what worried Wonwoo was the bruises on his arms, and occasionally his cheeks whenever he sees the younger, he would ask him what happened but he wouldn't answer, continuing to smile at Wonwoo as he changed the topic. 

"Wonwoo hyung," Vernon whispered to him one day, "Can you take me with you?" 

Wonwoo's eyebrows furrowed, "Take you where?"

"Please, hyung?" The younger's eyes started welling up with tears and Wonwoo crouches down in concern. 

"Vernon. Tell me what's wrong." The other only stared back at him. 

"She hates the flowers." 

And then Wonwoo immediately realizes what's wrong, the bruises, the flowers, the tears, why he would frown whenever Wonwoo has to leave. But could he take care of a mortal child? a human?

"Sorry, kid. I don't think-"

"Wonwoo! Let's go!" Seungkwan's voice echoed from inside the mansion. Wonwoo smiled at the younger sadly, pressing a short peck on his forehead and ruffling his hair. 

"But you can always come to me when you need help okay?" 

The other doesn't answer. 

Wonwoo leaves.

\----

"You've been getting quite attached to that kid of yours, hm?" Seungkwan says with a teasing tone as they walked to their building, "Jeonghan's about to kill you for letting him take flowers almost every other week." 

"It's a kid, Seungkwan. We've all been a kid before." Wonwoo sighs, pushing the doors of their building and holding it open for Seungkwan, releasing it until the other gets in. "I think he's not safe in his home."

"What do you mean? Like Seokmin?" Seokmin was turned by Jeonghan a long time ago. He came from an abusive family and Jeonghan found him left to die in the streets. Jeonghan barely pities anyone anymore but for some reason, Seokmin was an exception. 

"Hmm, something like that I think. I should ask if he comes back tomorrow."

But Vernon doesn't. He doesn't come back the next day after that, and the next, until it's almost three weeks. Wonwoo gets worried, of course, he tries not to but the others could clearly see how he stares at their front door every morning, occasionally asking if a certain kid passed by while he was gone. 

"Wonwoo." Mingyu snaps him out of his daze but his eyes remained on the door. "Why don't you tell us what's going in your head?"

"Did you read a bad book again?" Chan jokes and chuckles, earning a nudge from Joshua. 

"It's probably the kid," Jihoon says. Everyone's eyes turn towards him, "What? it's obvious." 

"Well, my flowers are growing now so-"

"And Seunglwan's not complaining about being late every morning anymore." Seokmin points out as well, leading to him and Seungkwan bickering. 

"Hey, stop worrying about it so much Wonwoo. I'm sure he's fine." Jun pats his shoulder but Wonwoo just scowls and shrugs Jun's hand off him, grabbing his coat and putting it on. 

"Seungkwan let's go." 

They were right. He's just another kid. He's going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are short for now, I promise to make them longer as the story goes on. But Thank you so much for reading and I really appreciate your feedbacks <3
> 
> (I don't proofread. We die like men.)


	3. Thorns

At exactly 2:18 in the morning, there was a loud knock on their front door. Wonwoo, who was getting some work done and reading a few chapters from his book, immediately shot up from his bed and called everyone. 

After so many years, they already had a protocol for this. They needed to be aware and prepared. It was raining so hard outside that Wonwoo became more suspicious of who it might be.

"Mingyu, take the others to the back." Seungcheol ordered, "Wonwoo you-"

"Wonwoo hyung!" There was a cry from the other side of the door, and Wonwoo almost rushed to open it if it wasn't for Seungcheol holding him back. 

"Seungcheol! Damnit!" Wonwoo struggled in his hold, "Let me go!" 

"Wonwoo, your emotions are getting ahead of you and you know better than that," Seungcheol growled in his ear. "Get the gun and I'll open the door."

Wonwoo wanted to punch him in the face. 

"Understood?"

Wonwoo complies. Seungcheol finally releases his grip around him and let him get the gun, quickly returning to Seungcheol's side before he could open the door. 

As Seungcheol tristed the knob and let the door creak open, the smell of blood seeps through and Wonwoo's instincts came in. He drops the gun, opened the door as wide as he can before lifting Vernon up. Holding the other closely as he puts him down at the corner. 

"Jeon Wonwoo what were you thinking?!" Seungcheol yells at him, "Seokmin's still not-"

"Where does it hurt?" Wonwoo ignores Seungcheol, softly whispering to the boy with bleeding lips and a hand clutching his stomach. Wonwoo wipes away the blood, hoping to lessen the smell of it around them. "Vernon, talk to me."

"M-my stomach... and my back." Vernon whimpered, Wonwoo looked at his eyes for permission, and when the younger nodded, Wonwoo slowly lifted his shirt up to see the purple bruises on his skin, he turns him around and let out a small gasp as he sees the scars. 

"Take him to the spare room." Seungcheol finally spoke. "I'll ask Minghao to assist you. I'll explain it to the rest." 

Wonwoo nods and carries Vernon again. Making sure to avoid pressing on his wounds too much. He lays him down on the bed and apologizes for the whole place is a bit dusty, Vernon just hummed. 

"Vernon, tell hyung what's going on." 

"She hates me. Even if I bring her flowers. She hates me." Vernon's voice starts to tremble again, Wonwoo tries to calm him down but he didn't really have any idea how. He's been living his own life without needing comfort that he doesn't know how to give one anymore. None of them in this Mansion does,

"Why are you here Vernon?" Vernon looks up at him with confused eyes, "She sent you here to watch us didn't she?" 

"Hyung... I'm sorry." 

Vernon didn't expect him to smile.

"I'm not mad. I just wanted to confirm if I was right."

Vernon wanted to ask what he meant, but another person walks in. He had his dark hair tied up in a low ponytail, he had a small smile on his face as he approached the younger. 

"I'm Minghao, you must be Vernon?" Vernon nods, trying to sit up but a sharp pain on his stomach cut him off. "Ah, I've been informed about your injuries. It's best that you stay still while I treat you." 

"Wonwoo." Minghao turns to him, "They want you downstairs." 

He didn't have a choice this time, as much as he wanted to comfort Vernon, all he could do was ruffle the younger's hair like he always did before leaving the room and walking down the stairs, as he made his way to the main room, he could already feel the questions about to be shot towards him. 

"How's the kid?" Soonyoung asks him first. 

"He's hurt and I think he knows what we are already." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"His mother's the hunter we've been avoiding for a while, using her kid to spy for her work. I don't think Vernon's doing anything though."

"How are you so sure?" Jeonghan asks. 

"His injuries should tell a lot already." 

They all sit in silence after that, their heightened senses let them hear the cries from the spare room, the smell of blood thankfully started to fade away leaving them all to have some time to calm down. 

"He still leaves." Jeonghan suddenly says. "When he heals, he leaves."

"Jeonghan you can't be serious-" 

"I am. Final decision." 

"No!" Wonwoo raised his voice, gripping on the armchair as he tried to control his bubbling anger. 

"You don't get to say no." 

"Why because he's a mortal?"

"Exactly." 

"Well, you took us in when we were just humans!" Wonwoo stood up. "Bruised and bleeding, you remember that? all of us in this room were left to die and you saved us."

"I didn't save you. I'm making you suffer. I saved you from death only to make you feel... locked up. If it weren't for Mingyu's connections we wouldn't have any normal jobs right now. And you know that so far it's the only normal thing we could have." Jeonghan stands up and looks at Wonwoo in the eyes, despite Jeonghan being a bit shorter, Wonwoo was intimidated. "Now tell me Wonwoo, would you really bring in a ten year old boy in this?" 

They held each other's gaze, Seungcheol stood up to stop them from saying more that might lead to aggressive actions but before Seungcheol could say anything, Wonwoo spoke. 

"I didn't say we have to turn him." 

"So we take care of a child?" JIhoon sarcastically chuckled. 

"You said the job's the only normal thing we got right now hmm? This is it Jeonghan, the warmth you've been desperately looking for since you found us." Jeonghan drops his gaze, Wonwoo sighed, thinking that maybe he pushed too much. He knew how much they meant to the older, he was the only pureblood vampire within their group. He turned Seungcheol many years ago and for a while, they only had each other. 

But that was a story for another time. 

"You'll explain everything to him?" Jeonghan says In a quiet voice. 

"Yes."

"And if his mother comes here?"

"She won't." Jeonghan looked at him confusedly, "I'll make sure of it." 

"Then you better check on him," Seungcheol tells him. 

"And keep him out of my goddamn garden." Jeonghan scowls at him one last time before walking away. Seungcheol follows him but gives Wonwoo a comforting pat as they passed by each other. 

"Mingyu-ah, can you... cook something?" Wonwoo's lips twitched, "For the kid." 

Mingyu smiles at him brightly, it's been a while since the other got to cook, mostly because they didn't really need to eat human food now. But everyone knew how much he loved cooking, this simple request meant so much to him.

"I'll cook whatever he wants."

\-----

Wonwoo opens the door to Vernon's room and smiles at his sleeping figure, Minghao was wiping away the blood from his face. 

"How is he?" 

"Very hurt, passed out in pain as I cleaned his wounds. What did the others say?" Minghao pulls his hand away from the younger's face and stands up straight to look at Wonwoo. "You convinced them to let him stay, right?" 

"Yes. How did you know I was going to?" Minghao rolls his eyes and laughs at him. 

"I had a bet with Soonyoung that you would do it." It was Wonwoo's turn to roll his eyes now, "Anyways, just take care of him for a while. He should be okay."

"Thanks, Hao." Minghao just nods at him before he leaves him alone with Vernon. Wonwoo walks over to his bed and sits beside him. He brushed the other's hair with his fingers. 

"I don't even know why I'm doing all this for you." It was true, Wonwoo didn't. He didn't know how he could be this easily fond of a mortal kid but here he is, acting as if he was meant to take care of this kid all along. To save him from the hurt that's chasing him. 

Or maybe, it was Wonwoo that needed Vernon. 

Wonwoo stared as a tear slips from the boy's closed eyes, he wipes them away. 

"You're safe now." 

But Vernon was nowhere near safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today! feedbacks are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Which member would you like to see Vernon get close with?
> 
> I'm sorry if my writing sucks lmao I'm still practicing sjkwjdfhwkj
> 
> <3


	4. petals

"Vernon, wake up." Vernon tried to open his eyes but immediately shut them close as the sunlight shined through the opened window in the bedroom, he expected to see Wonwoo beside him but there was a much taller man inside the room. 

And he thought Wonwoo was the tallest person he's ever met. 

Mingyu noticed the other's uneasy creation to him, so he tried his best to give the younger a comforting smile. "I'm Mingyu, Wonwoo's friend... actually all of us here are his friends. Family even. So you probably you know that already-"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vernon. But you probably know that already Mingyu-ssi." Mingyu lightly laughs at him and holding his hand up for the other to shake. 

"I cooked something for you. Do you want me to bring it here to you or would you like to go down to the dining room?" 

Vernon's upper body still hurt and his wounds sting every time he moves but he didn't want to trouble them any further. "I'll come downstairs... if that's alright?" 

"Of course it is." Mingyu offered his hand for Vernon to hold, the other's hand was bigger than his. But what Vernon noticed was that it was warm, he was told their kind were cold and has no trace of warmth... But to Vernon, if warmth was a person it would be this guy. 

They walked to the dining room together, Vernon would quietly wince with every step as they walked down the stairs but he suddenly felt arms sweep him up and carry him down. 

"No, no. I'm okay. I can walk!" Vernon squirmed in Mingyu's hold. "Please put me down! put me down!" 

And he was put down. He was in the dining room already, which was strange because he was just struggling with Mingyu at the stairs earlier. 

"Please don't do that unless you're Wonwoo hyung." Vernon looked down on his lap. "You're very kind and I'm thankful, but I don't really like anyone... holding me like that." 

"Sorry kid, but you were going to pass out any moment." Mingyu gave him an apologetic look, he points at the filled plate in front of Vernon. "You can eat now."

"What about you?" 

"I don't really need to eat." 

Vernon picks up his fork and starts to dig in the breakfast Mingyu prepared for him, Vernon's eyes widened as he bit down the sausage and chewed on it slowly. 

"Is it alright?"

"Very," Vernon replied while taking a bite out of the toast. Mingyu watched as the young boy continued eating, halfway through his meal he handed Mingyu a half sandwich with sausage and egg in it. "You want to try?"

"I told you I don't need to-"

"You don't need to, but you can, and for sure you need to taste your own cooking Mingyu-ssi." Vernon gives him a smile that would make his nonexistent heart skip a beat. He finally gives in and takes the sandwich from Vernon's hand, taking a bite out of it. "So? Do you approve?"

"I don't really have the same opinion about food the same way I did before. But it seems you like the taste of this one. So yes." Mingyu replies, eating the rest of the sandwich in one bite. Suddenly, a man came in. There was this unexplainable intimidating aura that came along with him. 

"Oh, you're awake." Vernon meets his eyes and the other man approaches him. "I'm Seungcheol, we met last night. I sincerely apologize for being against your presence." 

"You let me stay, Seungcheol-ssi. I'm still grateful." 

"Seungcheol." Another man called him, and Vernon starts to wonder how many people are actually in here. "We need to go." 

Vernon spots the man wearing a dark coat and a scarf around his neck, contrasting his pale skin and white hair. He stares at Vernon, he doesn't smile or greet him as the others did, but Vernon felt the need to acknowledge his presence either way. But before he could, the strange man turned around and walked away. The intimidating aura Seungcheol had was doubled when he arrived. 

Vernon looks up at Mingyu, "Who's that?" 

"Wonwoo should be the one to explain it to you."

"Is Wonwoo hyung at work?"

"Mhm, It's just the two of us for today. Then tomorrow you'll be with Wonwoo again." The human's eyes light up at the mention of his hyung, it's clear that they had formed a great bond in a short amount of time. 

It's been obvious for a while if you pay attention to Wonwoo like Mingyu did in the past month, you'll notice that he'd be smiling more, genuinely finding Soonyoung's jokes funny, and his cold presence somehow turned warmer. He felt more human. 

Mingyu hopes that Vernon could do the same for the others as well. Even just for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler, and it's short I'm sorry :(((  
> I apologize for the errors as well.


	5. leaves

Vernon had just taken a bath (which was really hard due to his wounds and was too stubborn and embarrassed to let someone help him. ) MIngyu gave him the smallest clothes he could find, although it was still a bit big on him, he was still glad they gave him something else to wear. 

Vernon met his other friends, Jihoon was quiet like Wonwoo, but Vernon loved watching him play the piano. He did pinch Vernon's cheek when he stood up and left, leaving Vernon flustered by the action. 

When he turned around he was picked up for the fifth time that day, but this person was much familiar. 

"Hey, kid." Wonwoo greets him. 

"You guys really need to stop picking me up, I'm not a baby." Vernon complains but still wraps his arms around his hyung, resting his chin on the older's shoulder, "Mingyu-ssi told you'll be explaining everything to me today." 

"I am, what do you want to know?" 

Vernon thinks about it for a moment, he knew the basic stuff about their kind. His mother had already informed him about those, although being with an actual vampire now, he realized that she was wrong with some information she shared. 

"Who's that scary man with white hair?" Wonwoo laughed at his question. "What?"

"Jeonghan-hyung's not that scary." 

"His presence is scary."

"That's because he's a pureblood." Vernon pulls his head away from Wonwoo's shoulder to give him a confused look. "Which means he was born a vampire, the rest of us were turned."

"Is Seungcheol a pureblood too? His presence felt the same." 

"No, but he's been with Jeonghan god knows how long."

"Are they together?"

"We're getting out of topic, kiddo." Wonwoo finally sets him down on the sofa and sits beside him. "But no one really knows, don't tell anyone I told you this but Seungcheol actually loves Jeonghan-hyung. Jeonghan has some kind of... fear that's holding him back."

"How many of you are here?"

"Well... we used to be 16, some left. Broke Jeonghan's heart but he let them do what they wanted. So there's 13 of us now, that includes you." 

Vernon had just met five of them, 2 of them were kind, 1 was intimidating, and the other was a mix of both. What if the rest doesn't want him to be in here? 

"What can I do to stay?" 

"...You don't really have to do anything." 

But he still feels like he needs to.

\----

And so for the following weeks, he did the chores. Helped Mingyu clean, swept every floor in the house. Which was hard not only because the house was big but also because cleaning wasn't his strongest skill. 

Whenever Mingyu wasn't around, Wonwoo was there. Or Jun, Jun was really fun to talk to and would play the piano like Jihoon. Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan were very welcoming, but Joshua had this thing that made Vernon feel like he knew him before. 

Minghao on the other hand, babied him like Wonwoo did. Chan and Seungkwan were the nearest ones to his age, at least their age before they were turned. They were fifteen and stayed fifteen for a whole century. 

The two eldest were home every night and leaves early in the morning, Seungcheol was nice too, but Jeonghan remained distant. 

That was all he could say about them now. But the house? he already memorized it, the smell, the texture of the walls, and what part of the floor gets too slippery. 

Wonwoo noticed what's he's doing but doesn't say anything about it, maybe he's just glad that Vernon has something to do to keep him busy. 

But this day, he didn't have anything left to do. No one was in the house, all the rooms have been cleaned and MIngyu did the dishes before he could. He tried the piano, but couldn't make a proper sound off it. 

He walked out and saw the garden. 

No one would mind if he took a look right? 

And so, he walked closer and admired it, there were a few drops of water resting on the petals because of the rain earlier, he took a closer look and realized that it might need some... pruning. 

Vernon had no idea how, but his neighbor in his old home used to prune his flowers. 

He took a pruner and started cutting the ones he thought should be gone. He continued his actions for about fifteen minutes before a voice spoke behind him. 

"What are you doing?" Vernon recognized that voice. Cold and stern. He jumped, scratching his arms on the thorn and blood slowly seeped through the wound. 

"I-I'm sorry-"

"I asked you a question."

"I was... pruning the roses..." 

"Well, you're doing it wrong." Jeonghan let out a big sigh and snatching the tool from his hand, immediately noticing his bleeding wound. "You should wear gloves when you do this."

"I'm sorry." Vernon looked down on his feet. "It won't happen again, sir." 

"I sure hope it doesn't. Give me your hand." 

A million thoughts raced in Vernon's head, is he going to cut his hand off? so that he won't touch the flowers again? 

"I'm not going to do anything," Jeonghan assures him as if he read his mind. "I'm just going to put a bandage on it. You can't let that just bleed around." 

Vernon finally looks up and puts his hand on Jeonghan's waiting ones, his hand was cold, but he was gentle as he pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around his hand. "Wash it when you get inside."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Call me Jeonghan, I'm not some kind of a boss here," Jeonghan smirked down at him and Vernon thought he was going to die. Jeonghan clicked his tongue and said, "Wonwoo didn't tell me you were this scared." 

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's alright." He put a hand on Vernon's back and his heart just kept on throbbing faster, there was no need to be scared. But why is he so afraid? "Come on. It's about to rain again. Go was your hand." 

Vernon did. His hand and the handkerchief too, but he was too afraid to talk to Jeonghan again to give it back. 

When Wonwoo came home Vernon immediately told him about the interaction, telling him how scared he felt but also comforted at the same time. 

"I told you he's not that bad." 

"... I guess." 

"Now, did you get your wound properly cleaned up?" Wonwoo checks the back of his hand that was cut. 

"Yes, I washed it with soap earlier."

"Wonwoo-hyung?" Vernon called him. 

"hmm?"

"Do you think my mother's looking for me?" Wonwoo looked at Vernon, he expected to see the longing in his eyes, sadness, but there was none. Only fear could be seen in them. 

"Don't worry kid, she can't get to you anymore." Because I made sure of it, Wonwoo wanted to add. Vernon thankfully didn't ask more questions about it. 

"Hyung, am I going to live with you now?"

"If that's what you want then yes." 

"Promise you won't take me back? I'll stay with you forever?" 

Promises were something Wonwoo chose to avoid.

"I promise." 

Because promise can always be broken after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this is getting boring I swear I have some things planned T^T


	6. roots

It's been a month since Wonwoo made his promise. Vernon was happy, he got closer to the rest of them, aside from Jeonghan because the first conversation they had was probably going to be the last for a while. 

"Vernon, when's your birthday?" Seungkwan randomly asked him as they walked down the road to get some food. 

"February 18th." Vernon simply answered. 

"Oh, you have the same as Seokmin!" Seungkwan smiled at his discovery, "And that's just a few weeks from now."

"I didn't even notice it was," Vernon admitted, his mother used to give him cookies for his birthday. But nothing else, no celebrations or anything most people are used to having on their birthdays. 

"How do you want to celebrate it?" 

"I don't need to. I'll just watch as Seokmin celebrates his." 

"Oh, we don't do birthdays anymore." Seungkwan scrunched his nose as they entered a shop, "It makes us feel old or something."

"Oh, yeah. Well... we don't need to celebrate it." Vernon looked around and saw that they were in a clothing store. 

"Pick anything you want." Seungkwan tells him, "You can't keep on wearing old clothes." 

He was right, it's been a month and he's still wearing old clothes repeatedly. "Is it okay?"

"Of course it's okay, Nonie." 

Vernon looks around, making sure to stay where the prices were low but Seungkwan dragged him to another part of the shop where the prices were much higher, "I don't think I really need expensive things..."

"Oh come on, eleven of us are working. We don't even need that much money for food. We own the house so there's no rent. Let me spend a little bit on you." Vernon's face heats up, he wasn't used to having this kind of attention on him. 

"Alright then, hyung." Seungkwan smiles at him before he let the younger look around, he finally got comfortable enough around them to call them hyung. Vernon ends up picking simple clothes, three pairs of pants, and four shirts. 

Seungkwan noticed Vernon's uneasy expression as they paid for it, so he put a hand on his back and pulled him close to remind him that it was fine. 

"Thank you hyung." 

"Anytime, Nonie." 

\-----

The next day, Jun and Minghao shows him around the library, and where they keep the old things Jeonghan kept. 

"This is also where Wonwoo would keep his old and new books. You can get something too if you'd like."

"I would like to but... I can't read."

"You can't? didn't you mother-"

"No." Vernon cuts him off. Not really wanting to talk about the woman. 

"Would you like me to teach you?" Jun smiled at him, "I like teaching so if you'd like... maybe I could teach you during my free time?" 

Vernon looks up at Jun with wide eyes, teach him? Jun would be willing to teach him?

"Really? is okay?" 

"I mean, why not?" Jun cups Vernon's cheeks and lightly pinches them, "As long as you're willing to learn. I can do that."

"You're such a softie." MInghao teases and Jun gives him a playful glare. 

\------

Vernon spots JIhoon playing the piano again. It's the same song he played the first time Vernon met him, and this time, Jihoon let him seat beside him. "Do you want to play?"

"I'll just watch." Vernon looks up at smiles at JIhoon, before turning his attention back to the keys. The sound filled the air and Vernon loved it, it was calming and familiar that he never wanted it to end. 

"When did you learn?" 

"When I was very young, maybe your age? My mother used to teach me and helped me improve." Jihoon explains, he stops playing for a while to talk more. "Until I could make my own song." 

"Is this your song?" JIhoon nods. "That's amazing." 

"Do you want me to teach you?" Vernon's eyes light up at the offer before shaking his head. 

"Jun hyung's already teaching me how to write and read. I would like to focus on one for now." 

"That makes sense." Jihoon agreed, it would be a bit too hard to learn two things you have no idea about at the same time. Vernon's fingers wander around the keys. 

"I think I remember some parts though," Vernon pressed one key hesitantly, before letting the melody flow, he misses a few notes but for someone who wasn't taught, it was good. 

"Now that's amazing kid." Vernon smiles up at him, clearly proud of what he just did. 

"Play more songs?" Vernon requested. 

"As long as you want me to." 

Woozi missed the feeling of playing a song for someone. And he was glad it was Vernon he was playing for. 

\-----

They were still on the piano until the others get home, Soonyoung though dramatically makes an entrance with Seokmin. Acting as if they were dancing in a ball earning a few laughs from the others. As expected, Chan and Seungkwan join them while the others sit on the chair and watched with amused eyes. 

"Seokmin sing something for us!" Seungwkwan tells his friend, Seokmin smiles before leaving Soonyoung who got sad that he was left alone. Seokmin walks over to them. 

"Play something for me?" Woozi nods and changes the song quickly, Vernon recognized it. It was a song he used to randomly hear, he never knew what the title was but he loved the melody. Seokmin started singing and Vernon stared in awe. Who were these people before?

He turns around and looks at the others, Seungkwan, Chan, and Soonyoung started waving their arms around, while Seungcheol stood up and walked over to Jeonghan who was fondly staring at the whole thing. 

Seungcheol mumbles something to Jeonghan, something only they could hear before Seungcheol offers him his hand and the other took it before they moved to the center of the middle room to dance. 

"You're too cliche." Vernon hears Jeonghan say, and then he smiles. For the first time, Jeonghan smiles, and all the coldness were washed away. Vernon spots Wonwoo who just winks at him, clearly knowing what he was thinking. 

The two danced for a while, staring at each other's eyes as if they were making a conversation through it. And whatever fear Wonwoo was saying that Jeonghan had wasn't present as they danced, instead, it was replaced with the unsaid adoration they had for each other. 

The song ends and Jeonghan returns back to his seat. Vernon still kept his eyes on him though, even as the others danced and laughed, and there it was. The tears. Vernon furrowed his eyebrows as the oldest laughed and smiled at his friends with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

So this was the Jeonghan Wonwoo was referring to.

"Vernon! dance with us!" Chan calls him over, he stands up from beside Woozi and walks over to Chan, they didn't do any difficult dance. Just swaying their arms around playfully with smiles on their face. 

Until suddenly, he slipped. A yelp escaped his lips and the whole house fell silent. 

Vernon looks around and sees everyone looking at him with a mix of shock and worry, especially Wonwoo who basically had a terrified look on his face. Vernon was embarrassed, but he laughed. 

"I just slipped and you guys are already so worried!" Vernon continued laughing, his laughter seemed to affect them as well so they all let out a few chuckles while the others laughed along with him wholeheartedly. Chan helps him stand up and Wonwoo guides him to the couch. 

"You've never seen someone slip before?" Vernon chuckled at him, completely unaware of what he just did. 

The thing is, they've seen a lot of people slip. It's a natural thing, people are clumsy, people trip and they fall. Mingyu does it most of the time.

But what they rarely see is each other being genuinely happy. Being so happy that they feel more human than they ever did before. 

Tonight, Vernon made them warm all at once for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! more action coming soon, I just wanted to show things first before I continue to the main stuff!
> 
> I was thinking of making a series about Jeonghan after this. Or maybe just a prequel about how they found each other? 
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading!


	7. HOPE

There's nothing to be afraid of, it's a paradise just for the two of us.


	8. Photosphere

"No." 

"No? why not? It's the kid's birthday." Chan followed Wonwoo around the house, not really knowing where they're going. "We're just going out, Seungkwan does it with him all the time." 

"It might get dangerous, and you know that Seungkwan's already an expert on handling the danger." 

Chan scoffs at him, "Are you saying that I'm not?"

Wonwoo just raises his brow at him in return as he pushed the door to the library open, they see Jun and Vernon writing something as they entered. 

"Happy birthd-" Wonwoo's greeting was cut off by Jun raising his hand to stop him. They write faster until they finally look up from their papers, Wonwoo chuckles at them "What was that?"

"We wanted to see who could copy the sentence faster." Vernon grins at him, "I won."

"You did?" Jun teased and Vernon's smile falters. 

"...I didn't?" Vernon said in a whisper, a frown forming on his face. JUn laughs at him and pinches his cheek. 

"I'm just joking, of course, you won." The disappointed act Vernon put up quickly washed away as the smile slowly returned to his face, looking back on his paper proudly. He picked it up from the table and raised it up to show Wonwoo and Chan. 

"Happy birthday." Wonwoo walks over to him and picks him up from the chair. 

"Stop carrying me like a baby!" Vernon squirmed, "It's my birthday!"

"You're still a child."

"A child? Yes. A baby? no." Vernon says, but still wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders tightly, "Where's Joshua hyung?" Vernon whispers to his ear. 

"Why do you keep on looking for him? I'm the one here." 

"That's why I'm looking for him because he's not the one here, you're extra sulky today hyung." Vernon laughs, Wonwoo just laughs along with him. 

For Wonwoo, birthdays were just a reminder that your youth's being taken away from you, maybe because the specialty behind the said event wasn't important to him anymore, but celebrating Vernon's somehow reminded him why it was special to humans. 

"Let's take you to Shua," Wonwoo says, ignoring Jun's protests about them not being done with their lesson yet. Vernon on the other hand tells him how cool Joshua is as they made their way to his room. 

"Why is he cool?" 

"Because he tells me about the stars."

"I tell you about the stars too."

"But not like he does," Vernon says and Wonwoo frowns at him. They finally arrive at Joshua's room, knocking before pushing the door open, they didn't expect Jeonghan and Seungcheol to be there all snuggled together. Wonwoo shoots them a teasing look.

"Joshua hyung!" Vernon greets the other, clearly oblivious of the situation. "I drew something for you!" 

"You did?" Joshua and Wonwoo both said at the same time, Wonwoo finally sets Vernon down and let him run to the side of the bed. Pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket and slowly unfolded it before showing the other. 

"Oh! it's us." Joshua grinned, taking the paper from the younger's hand. 

"Yes in a rocket ship."

"A rocket ship?"

"It's something that will take us to the moon," Vernon whispered to him as if it was just their little secret. "We'll go there."

"What will we do?" 

"Take the stars and gift them to the people we love! You said you'll give yours to Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyu-" Joshua was quick to cover Vernon's mouth, Vernon's eyes widened, realizing what he just did. 

"Wow, Joshua you're not going to take one for us? I'm hurt." Wonwoo teases before giving them privacy, leaving the room. 

"Sorry hyung," Vernon said in a small voice once Joshua's hand was off his mouth. 

"It's okay." Joshua brushed his hair before pulling him in the bed with them, he settled Vernon beside Seungcheol who was in the middle. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you. But I'm trapped." 

"It's your nap time." Seuncheol pokes his cheek, Vernon grumbled at the action but snuggled beside Joshua. 

"I don't like how you make me nap. It's like I'm a kid." 

"You are a kid." Jeonghan comments, Vernon didn't say anything against that. To be honest, he was still scared to interact with Jeonghan. So he just closed his eyes, hoping that he could go to sleep quickly so that he'll wake up sooner. 

\----

Vernon woke up to the sound of someone singing, the first thing he noticed that there was no one beside him on the bed anymore. And then he saw the group of people walking over to him with a cake and a lit candle on top of it. He sat up, trying to clear his currently blurred vision that consisted of streaks of light coming from the candle and blurred faces of his hyungs. 

Someone started singing, a low voice, he knew it was Wonwoo. And then it was mixed with a softer one, followed by another. Vernon gives them a shy smile when they stopped singing, leaning forward to blow the candles but was stopped when Seungkwan told him to wish for something first. 

What else could he possibly wish for? his happiness wasn't an option since everything he wanted was in this room with him, his mother back? definitely not. Vernon takes a look around the room again, and finally knows what he wanted. 

He closed his eyes and blew on the candle. 

"What did you wish for." Seungkwan curiously asked, Chan hit his shoulder playfully.

"It won't come true if you tell anyone," Chan informed Vernon who nods at him. 

"Alright! does anyone want some bread with sugar paste on it?" Jeonghan says loudly for everyone to hear, Seungcheol chuckled at his term before scolding him for being so unenthusiastic about it. 

Jihoon and the others who haven't greeted him yet walks over to him and gives him a big hug, whispering a couple of happy birthdays to him. 

"Thank you hyungs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos! thank you so much for reading and feedback is always appreciated! thank you again!


	9. Chromosphere

Vernon's night went smoothly, he got more affection and extra attention from his hyungs, he was even informed that they took a day off for the first time since they got their jobs. 

"There wasn't really anything to take a break for." That was what Minghao told him, Vernon wondered why, they seemed like the group of people who would have days offs to have fun and bond. 

Wonwoo got him a gift, it was about stars a very informative book about it. He was told he just got it earlier because he wanted to be 'Vernon's favorite hyung' again. Vernon assured him that he liked them all equally. 

Wonwoo was about to leave when Vernon tugged him lower to wrap his arms around his hyung's neck.

"Thank you hyung. I'm really, truly happy."

Wonwoo almost cried. 

It was about five in the morning when Vernon realized it was too late to get some sleep, he didn't sleep at all, holding the book close to his chest as he stared into space. He stood up and stretched before taking a walk around, Vernon had no idea where he was going but he ended up at the garden at the end. Staring at the flowers as if he was talking to them with his eyes. 

The sun started to shine, replacing the darkness that surrounded him. 

"It's too early to be outside." Vernon didn't flinch, one of the progress he made around Jeonghan. He felt a heavy blanket rest on his shoulders and he looked up at Jeonghan who just smiled at him. "You'll get cold." 

"Thank you," Vernon said in a small voice. 

"So, why are you here?" Jeonghan asked, and Vernon just shrugged, "Judging by the look on your face, it seems like you're worried about something." 

Ah yes, it was the worry Vernon finally realized. 

"I'm scared hyung," Vernon said in a small voice. "I'm so happy here."

"Then why would you be scared?"

"Because what if... it all gets taken away." Vernon's voice cracked at the end of his sentence, he doesn't notice that he's crying until Jeonghan kneels down to wipe away his tears. 

"It's okay to be afraid," Jeonghan tells him, his pink lips stretched into a reassuring smile. "I'm afraid too, you know? The same reason as yours." 

"You are?" 

"Mhm, T-this house, these people, they're not just friends anymore..." Jeonghan's voice trembles, "They're a part of who I am." 

Vernon joins his brows together in confusion. "You'll understand that when you grow older. But for now, I don't want you to be afraid of anything. Because whatever scares you right now, I want you to fight it."

"But what If I can't fight?"

"Who says you can't?" Vernon's eyes flashed fear.

"...My mother."

"Is she the one you're scared of?" Vernon nods. "Then the only thing holding you back is your own fear. Let go of it, and then fight it."

He stands up and fixes Vernon's messed up hair, and then pinches his cheek, he laughed as the younger whined at his actions.

"I'm sleepy."

"Of course you are, you didn't sleep." Jeonghan sighed at him. "Come on."

He lifts Vernon up.

"Hyung! No!" The other protested but didn't have the energy to fight physically. So after a few more whines and grumbles, saying many thing about how he's a grown up now, he eventually gave up.

"You won't be waving the hyungs goodbye to work today." Jeonghan says as he laid him down his bed. "You need to sleep or else your head will hurt later."

Vernon frowns at him.

"If you don't sleep, you won't grow and we'll keep carrying you."

Now that made him close his eyes, Jeonghan was about to bid him goodnight and leave until he noticed Vernon's slightly tight grip on his wrist.

"Alright." Jeonghan whispers to himself and moves closer to Vernon, playing with the other's hair as he slept. Jeonghan smiled when he realized that he finally got the kid's trust.

That morning, Jeonghan made a promise to himself that if Vernon fears something, he'll fight that fear for him.

A promise he first said to Seungcheol.

Another promise that's meant to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly just an excuse to write Jeonghan and Vernon fluff, I hope you guys don't mind.


	10. Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're having a five-year time skip for this one.

Vernon winced as he was pushed to the ground by a bunch of other kids. His palms started to burn as he pushed himself up for the second time. 

It's been five years since he entered the life of Wonwoo and a bunch of other people he now considers like family, Jun prepared him to enter a real school before all this, but what they didn't see coming was a bunch of bullies making every day miserable. 

"Why are you even doing this." Vernon sighed at them, he was a good student, his grades were high, never been scolded by the teacher or went against the rules. But maybe that was why he was their target. 

"You're the weirdo of the class and yet you're the favored one." Vernon wanted to laugh at him. "I wonder how much money your parents give the teacher to let you go here." 

"And I wonder how much your brain has gone through for you to be this dum-" 

"Hey!" Mingyu's voice cut off Vernon's reply. "What's going on?"

Vernon looked at the other kids before turning to face Mingyu, "It's nothing hyung can we just go home..." 

Mingyu looked at the bullies with cold eyes, something Wonwoo would do. Vernon could feel the boy who pushed him earlier ready to run for his life. "Alright then, let's go."

Vernon glared at the group one last time before he was dragged away from Mingyu, they started walking back to the house but Vernon had a frown on his face the whole time. 

"You know, you did grow taller but your temper grew with you as well." Mingyu laughed, "Oh my god, my Nonie's getting older." 

"As if you're not four hundred years old or something." Vernon's frown deepened. Mingyu rested his hand on the other's shoulder, missing how he could just carry him in his arms years ago when he started sulking. "Humans are so stupid." 

"Hey! you're still human!"

"Well, I don't want to be!" Vernon sighed. 

"What do you mean?" Mingyu asked, was Vernon really thinking about turning? 

"Just forget about it hyung, I want to go home." Mingyu didn't ask anything else, but he needed to tell Jeonghan about it. 

When Vernon ran inside his room, Mingyu made his way to Jeonghan's. 

"Jeonghan, there's something about Vernon," Mingyu said as he pushed the door open to Jeonghan's room, the other immediately looked up from his book, brushing his now black hair up as he put his book down, turning his full attention to Mingyu. "I think he wants to turn."

Jeonghan stayed silent for a moment before rubbing his forehead. "We all saw it coming." 

"Are you going to let him?" 

"I absolutely have no idea. Wonwoo probably won't let it happen." That was true. But they wouldn't get the other's actual opinion since Wonwoo was currently in a business trip, ever since he was promoted a few years ago, he started going on these kinds of trips at least once a month. Vernon didn't really like the idea. 

Jeonghan knew this was coming, the way their youngest would be more upset than excited for his birthdays, the way he started hating that he was growing up and also didn't like it when they point out that he's getting older. Because for Vernon it felt like he was leaving them behind. 

"Do you want to turn him?" Mingyu asked. 

Jeonghan didn't have an answer. 

\----

Vernon doesn't leave his room until he heard the sound of someone playing the piano downstairs, he sat beside his Jihoon hyung as he played the piano. It was a different song this time, not like the one he played every night. 

"Hyung." Jihoon's hands stopped pressing on the keys when Vernon called him. 

"You miss Wonwoo?" Vernon shook his head, a small pout still visible on his lips. 

"Hyung, after I grow old and die would you still remember me?"

"Well, we can't really tell..." Jihoon teases the boy. But it seems like the other was too serious to acknowledge the joke.

"Then I want to live again after this life ends."

"Why would you want that?"

"So that I can make sure you won't forget me."

Jihoon's breath hitched, he didn't really know what to say, should he be honored? should he be upset? worried? 

"Nonie..." Jihoon rubbed the other's back, hoping it was enough to comfort him. Thankfully, Seungcheol came in the front door with Joshua who immediately noticed the mood. 

"Vernonie, I brought something for you." Vernon turned to look at Seungcheol who was holding a paper bag with a wide grin on his face. He walked closer to give it to him, and Vernon took it, trying to hind the excitement. "Wipe the sade expression from your face, you know the hyungs don't like it when you're sad." 

Out of all the people, Seungcheol was the one who still babied him the most, pinching his cheeks and taking care of him the same way he did five years ago. Vernon secretly loved it. 

Vernon opened the paper bag and gasped as the item inside came into the view. 

"Hyung! This is-"

"The camera you wanted, I know." Vernon looked up at him with tearful eyes. 

"You remembered." 

"Of course I did," Seungcheol replied with a comforting voice, crouching down to meet the other in the eyes properly. "Now, what's bothering you?"

Vernon let a big smile appear on his face. "Nothing anymore." 

\----

"Something's wrong with Vernon," Seungcheol announced as soon as they made sure Vernon was asleep for the night, calling a meeting in the living room. "I'm sure you all noticed already."

"He barely goes to me anymore." Joshua comments. 

"Getting distant most of the time," Chan added and everyone agreed. 

"He would get sad every time he sees a family," Soonyoung says, now this was something not all of them knew. "We went to the park last month and there was this Mother... celebrating her birthday with her family. Vernon wanted to go immediately." 

"He's getting bullied in school too." 

Everyone's mood went down after hearing more stuff that changed for Vernon, it was sad that they couldn't give the same happiness Vernon gave them back to him. 

"He hates it." Jun says, "He hates that he's the only human in this house." 

"So you're saying that? we should turn him?" Seungkwan asked, letting out a nervous laugh at the end of his question, "isn't that what we've all been avoiding from the start?" 

"He's too young to be turned anyways." Seokmin says, "All of us were turned in our twenties, he's too young." 

Their heads hurt, getting the headache they haven't felt in centuries and they surely didn't miss having it. 

"What if we celebrate each other's birthday again?" Seungcheol recommends, "Jeonghan's birthday is coming next... maybe if- if we acted as normal as the other families, maybe Vernon won't be as sad about aging so that we could remind him that we're still aging with him." 

"That's a good idea." Chan clapped.

"You remember my birthday?" Jeonghan grins at him. 

"You don't?" Seungcheol raised his eyebrows at him. "October 4th, of course, I remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm this is where the problems start, please prepare yourselves.


	11. core

"Wonwoo Hyung!" Vernon almost tripped as he ran to the man, despite being taller and way bigger than he was five years ago, Wonwoo still picked him up every time Vernon runs up to him. For the others, it was the most precious thing they see every month. 

"Hey, how have you been?" Wonwoo hugs him a little tighter before setting him down again, but still keeping one arm around Vernon as they walked inside. "You didn't give Mingyu much trouble?"

"Not that I know of." Vernon grinned at him, "They didn't tire you much at work?" 

"Work is work," Wonwoo says. 

"Seungcheol hyung gave me a camera. You promised you'll teach me how to use it right?" 

"Yeah, after you finish your schoolwork this weekend." Vernon nods, agreeing to him. 

"Wonwoo? we need to talk." Jeonghan calls from the dining room, Wonwoo looks at Vernon who just nods at him to go, knowing that once Jeonghan asks you to talk, it was something serious. "Where's Vernon?"

"Oh, did you want him to come with-"

"No no, that's fine, it's about him." Wonwoo's face turned serious, tiredness from this travel quickly washing away, he takes a seat in front of Jeonghan and sets his suit down on the floor. "We think he wants to turn."

"Not going to happen." 

"I knew you were going to say that, and we all agreed that it was nowhere near happening. So in order to take his mind off it, we planned to... celebrate my birthday this month." 

"I didn't even know you had a birthday." Wonwoo let out a slight chuckle. 

"Seungcheol remembers." Wonwoo rolls his eyes, muttering an 'of course he does' under his breath. "It's on October 4." 

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Jeonghan repeated the question to him with a shocked expression. "It's Tomorrow?!" 

"You can't be serious." Wonwoo started laughing as Jeonghan panicked, running off to tell the others who probably forgot about it too, and soon, everything was in chaos inside the house, planning things in a hushed tone. 

At the end of the day they planned that Jeonghan would spend the day with Vernon, They would inform Vernon that his task was to distract Jeonghan along with Joshua and Seungcheol so that they could surprise him, and then by 6 PM they would come home with the cake. Surprising Jeonghan, but not really. 

Wonwoo doubted the idea, but they were having fun coming up with it so he didn't really protest anymore. 

\----

Their plan started as soon as Vernon woke up, Jun got worried because Vernon wanted to cuddle for a while after he told him about the plan. And after Vernon turned thirteen, he didn't really like being cuddled like a baby anymore. 

"Is there something wrong?" Jun asked the boy who had his head snuggled on the side of Jun's stomach. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Vernon shook his head no at both questions, "Just randomly wanted to hug you."

"Aww, my Vernonie is so cute." Jun smiled and ran his fingers through Vernon's head, "Wonwoo's downstairs if you want to talk to him before we leave." 

Vernon sat up, feeling lighter than usual, maybe he'll be getting a headache later. But for now, he really needed to talk to his hyungs. He walked down the stairs with the camera in his hand, snapping pictures of his hyungs as he passed by them, Soonyoung grumbled about how he wasn't ready and needed to look good for the picture. 

When Vernon approached Wonwoo, he was talking to Mingyu, and so he slipped between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo. Wonwoo continued his talk with Mingyu while Vernon rested his face on his hyung's chest. 

"What's wrong Vernon?" Wonwoo worriedly asked him. 

"Why does everyone I hug ask me if something's wrong? can't I hug you guys in peace?" 

Wonwoo chuckled at him before saying, "Watch the temper." 

"You guys are cute," Mingyu said before borrowing the camera from Vernon's hand, snapping a picture of them. Vernon was enjoying his hyung's presence too much to care and so was Wonwoo. 

Vernon finally let go of Wonwoo before turning to Mingyu. "You take care of Wonwoo hyung, hm?"

"Why are you suddenly saying that?" MIngyu looked at him weirdly, "of course I will." 

"Honestly I feel like I need more sleep, but it's too late for that." Vernon groaned, "I'm borrowing the kitchen for today, Is that alright hyung?"

"You've already replaced me as the assigned chef. Maybe the kitchen belongs to you from now on."

After Mingyu taught Vernon how to cook breakfast, their little cooking sessions continued, until they would come home to food prepared on the table, or wake up to the smell of pancakes. Although Vernon couldn't do both on the same day because of his homework, everyone still looked forward to his dishes every time he cooks. 

"Vernon's let's take a picture!" Chan skipped over to him, Seungkwan, Minghao, Seokmin, and the others who heard walked up to him as well. 

"All of us wants to take a picture?" 

They all nodded. Vernon sighed and took pictures anyway, sometimes it would be four of them on the picture, five if they're willing to struggle just to fit inside. When they realized they already took enough pictures, Wonwoo reminded them of what they should be doing for the day and told everyone to get outside already.

"we'll see you later at 6!" Seokmin waves at him before slipping out of the door. Followed by the rest of them.

For Some reason, Vernon didn't want them to go.

\----

Vernon prepared the breakfast, even if Joeonghan insisted that he should help Vernon shooed him away and cooked everything on his own, making everything extra special hoping that a nice breakfast could make his hyung's day extra special

"Was it good?" Vernon asked them once they finished the meal. 

"yes. you should replace Mingyu as the best cook in this house." Jeonghan pinched the boy's cheek, earning a scowl from the other. 

They spend the rest of the day playing games, reading books, and playing around with Minghao's art supplies, they'll probably get scolded later but they were having fun. 

And soon it was all a mess, paint stains on their fingers and cheeks, books on the ground, and candy wrappings on the chairs. 

"We should do this often." Jeonghan laughed as he smeared paint on the paper. "I feel like a kid again and I know that It's been a long time since I was one." 

"Hyung, smile for the camera." Vernon pulled out his camera again and snapped the picture when Jeonghan was ready. Vernon stared at him for a moment. 

"Now I get why Seungcheol finds you pretty." Vernon grins at him. 

"He does?" Jeonghan widens his eyes at the younger, "Well, I mean, He should." 

"Do you find his good looking too?"

"Eh, got tired of his face after looking at it for so long." Jeonghan laughed and Vernon did as well, knowing that what was just said is a joke. After living in this house for five years you'll know what's actually going on between everyone. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo for example. They like each other. Seokmin agreed with Vernon when he told him, but the reason why they're not together is that they're both foolish enough to hide their feelings. Vernon planned to change that soon because they're both just making their hearts miserable. 

"Hyung, why do you care for the roses so much?" Vernon asked out of curiosity. 

"They're actually from the rose Seungcheol first gave me." Jeonghan smiled to himself, "It's nice to have a little reminder. So, whenever I'm away, I trust you to take care of it in my place."

"You should teach me how to take care of them properly first." 

"let's do that tomorrow."

Vernon grew excited of the thought that he'll be doing a lot of activities with his hyungs, Wonwoo would teach him how to take pictures better, Jeonghan with roses, Jun with his studies, Mingyu in the kitchen, and Jihoon with the piano. It's like everything he needed in his life. 

It was 5 PM when someone knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello, uhm.... any thoughts or theories for the next chapter?


	12. Sun

"That's early," Vernon mumbled to himself. Looking at Jeonghan nervously who also had an uneasy look on his face. "I'll go get it hyung." 

Vernon placed the camera down to the floor carefully and stood up. Jeonghan tried to sense who was behind the door, but he couldn't. "Vernon, don't-"

"Jeonghan! it's us!" Seungkwan's voice echoed from the door. Vernon just shrugged at Jeonghan and continued to walk towards the door, but Jeonghan still doubted it, this wasn't their plan. It was still too early for them to come home.

"Vernon. I'll open it, just go to the-" A loud explosion cut Jeonghan off, he felt his body thrown backward. As if a strong wind, a very strong one just entered their front door, this doesn't scare Jeonghan. But what terrified him was the heart-wrenching scream that escaped Vernon's mouth. 

Jeonghan's back slams on a wall, but he was desperate to keep his eyes open. All he could see was his destroyed home, fire, and blurriness. He sees someone approach him, and when they were close enough, the person tilts his head up preventing it from lulling to the side. 

"Vernon...?" He turns his eyes away from the man, he didn't care if they'll chop him up, torture him until they're satisfied, he wanted to see if Vernon was okay. 

"You mean my son?" The word made Joenghan focus his eyes on the person, it was a man. Vernon's father? But this was- "Hm, you've been giving us a lot of touble for years Yoon Jeonghan." 

"Fuck you and your obsession with us," Jeonghan growled at him, if only he could move his arms without groaning in pain, maybe he could snap this guy's head and run. 

"Oh no, I'm here to end you and take my son back home."

"Vernon belongs here." 

"You haven't turned him yet. So I don't think so," The man chuckled at him, his laughter was cut off by Vernon's voice. 

"Hyung, hyung? where are you?" Jeonghan twisted the man's arm away from his face, earning a smack across his face. Jeonghan screamed, aiming for the man's feet to make him slip and hopefully be able to knock him out. 

Meanwhile, Vernon could barely breathe. A big chunk of the wall was trapping his stomach and his legs, he could hear Jeonghan fighting someone, so he needed to get out of here fast. He pushed the wall, gritting his teeth together as he did, but it was no use. 

Tears gathered around his eyes, but he held them back. This wasn't the time to be a baby and give up so easily, so he tried again, and again until a loud thud was heard on the other side of the room. Finally, the wall was lifted off him. Jeonghan was there now, holding a gun in his hand that probably came from the man. 

"You okay?" Jeonghan crouched down to him, combing Vernon's hair with his trembling hand. Vernon wasn't, his chest was tight and it felt like his heat was about to explode from his chest, but he didn't tell Jeonghan that. 

"Thank you," Vernon whispered to him, Jeonghan enveloped him in a big hug. Both of them were terrified, not because of what just happened but for each other, the thought of losing someone in a flash was their fear. 

They thought everything was finally fine until Vernon caught the man pointing a gun in their direction, this man was strangely familiar, like the feeling the sky gives you whenever a big storm was coming up. The cold sudden wind would give you chills before the thunder and lightning flashed in front of your eyes. 

As if it was planned, Vernon flipped them over. Using his remaining strength to pin Jeonghan down before the shot fired. 

Fire flashed in Jeonghan's eyes as he realized what happened and shot back at the man, mercilessly emptying the bullets on the poor body. 

"N-nonie? Vernon?" Jeonghan called out to the boy in front of him, unexpectedly, Vernon chuckled before collapsing. Jeonghan caught him in his arms before he could fall to the ground. "No, no. Stay with hyung okay?"

"N-not enough." Vernon weakly sighed out. 

"What is?"

"Five years.... hyung. Not enough for you to remember me." Finally, Vernon let out a broken sob, "I'm scared." 

"Shh, it's okay. Just stay awake for me and the other hyungs will come home, and then they'll come to heal you okay?" Jeonghan hated himself, five years ago he had promised Vernon that he'll be to fight his fears for him. Jeonghan couldn't fight death. 

"Hyung." Was the only word Jeonghan heard from Vernon. 

"What was that?" Jeonghan leaned in closer, and then Vernon repeated the words to him. The words that made Jeonghan realize something.

'If only I was given an eternity with you.' 

Jeonghan pulled away from Vernon's face, but the other's eyes were already closed. 

"No, it's fine. H-hyung's going to save you." 

Could he?

"This is going to hurt a bit."

Is he even going to feel it?

Jeonghan tilted Vernon's head to the side, before sinking his fangs on Vernon's neck. He repeated the process he had done with the others when they were the ones on the brink of death, but why wasn't it working on Vernon?

"You can wake up now." Jeonghan says, "Come on, it's okay now." 

Jeonghan already knew. The boy who gave them warmth for five years had gone cold. And yet he still refused to believe it, cradling Vernon's body as if it was the most fragile thing he's ever held, whispering assurance to him as if the boy could hear his words. Jeonghan could still taste the other's blood in his mouth. He hated it. 

After a while, the others finally came in. Jeonghan still held Vernon's body close to him, hands trembling as he gripped his shirt tightly. 

"Jeonghan... what happened?" Wonwoo asked, Jeonghan looked up at him and shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he forced himself to let go of the boy. Wonwoo knelt down and looked. 

"What..." Wonwoo couldn't bring himself to process what's in front of him. "Vernon. Hyung's here." 

Wonwoo let out a painful whine as if he was holding it all in. "Hyung got you chocolates. You like those right?"

"Wonwoo-" Mingyu couldn't bring himself to continue as he let his own tears stream. Joshua was already holding Seungkwan close to muffle his cries. 

"Hyung's here so open your eyes! Damnit!" Wonwoo finally let it out, starting with an agonizing scream before burying his head on Vernon's neck, rocking him back and forth. Wonwoo wanted him to wake up, so he could have someone run up to him again every time he comes home, so he could have someone he actually works his job for. He wanted Vernon back. 

Seungcheol finally pulled Wonwoo away after an hour of just sitting there, none of them even realized an hour has passed until the whole place had gone dark. Some of them hasn't calmed down yet, Jihoon was gripping his hair tightly as he rested his head between his knees. Mingyu had retrieved Vernon's camera on the floor and it pained him when he remembered the events from the morning earlier. 

"No." Wonwoo simply whispered out as he refused to let go of Vernon's hand. "No. Not like this, Seungcheol not like this." 

"He's gone. No matter how much we cry, get mad, or blame this on ourselves, he's gone." It pained Seungcheol to be the one to say it, but if he wasn't the one to knock it into their heads the who will? Jeonghan who witnessed everything? 

That night, Vernon left them and took the warmth away with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.
> 
> I'm kidding. Uhm, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked I tried my best at angst I'm sorryyyy


	13. BEGIN

24hour, We’re surely going to see each other always, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These kinds of chapters are used to divide the parts of the book so I hope that clears up the confusion? 
> 
> And! if you want to scream at me, my twitter's @RainbowNonie! I'd love to chat with you all and I'm still VERY sorry about the last chapter but still, if you reached this far, I'm very thankful for your support and I hope the upcoming chapters would reach your satisfaction. 
> 
> -Chi


	14. pupil

Chan stared at the patch of ground Vernon was buried in. 

His face crumpled as he thought of it, Vernon was gone. He sighed and held back the tears, they've done enough crying for the day. He looked down beside him where Wonwoo was kneeling, the mourning look on his face was already replaced by his neutral cold expression. 

"Vernon-ah." Jihoon crouched down, placing a piece of paper on the ground before covering it with the soil as well, "I'll play your song for you." 

"He wrote a song?" Seokmin asked.

"Mhm," Jihoon let a small smile appear on his lips, "A very beautiful one." 

As much as they would love to hear it, they all still didn't have the courage to. Knowing that if ever that do, it would end up tearing up their healing wounds, and they don't even know when it'll heal. 

Or if it would heal at all.

"Wonwoo." Mingyu touched the other's shoulder, "Let's go home." 

Wonwoo didn't say a word, simply standing up and brushing Mingyu's hand off him. 

"Let's give him some space. Him and Jeonghan." Seungcheol tells them, "No one will touch Vernon's things, We..."

Seungcheol took a sharp breath and looked up at the dark sky above him, "Let everything stay the way they are." 

And so, Vernon's things were kept in that room. Not locked up, it would be occasionally cleaned up, preventing it from being buried and dust, and two centuries later, when you enter that room... it's like Vernon never even left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more of an intro to the upcoming events. I hope all of you can look forward to it <3


	15. Lens

One of the most common vampire stereotypes would be that the sun would burn their skin and kill them, or that garlic is the ultimate weapon against them. ten centuries ago, that would have been true, but as humans evolve, so do they.

Soon, they started to become more human. But not human enough to make them have a normal life. Although, two centuries ago, they had someone that made them feel like they are.

Two centuries ago, that person died five years after they met him, and in those five years, they grew to love, to feel genuine joy and happiness, to feel alive. 

The alarm on Minghao's phone echoed throughout his and Jun's room, forcing him to open his eyes and shut the thing off. "Jun, wake up." He yelled to the other side of the room, he just earned a tired hum from the other.

"Your classes start at 8 it's already 7:30!" That got him out of the bed, frantically getting ready as if he was awake three hours ago already. 

It took him five minutes to realize what Minghao had done. "You asshole. It's summer." 

Minghao laughed loudly at him, "Jeonghan hyung's still going to kill us if we don't get there on time." 

"Oh, it's today." Jun's annoyed expression softened, he nods and continued to get ready, Minghao followed later. 

Moving on from Vernon wasn't really easy, they tried to act like he was never there, or they tried to the opposite which was acting like he never left. Both didn't work. Eventually, they realized that they just have to go with it normally, like how humans do, they would mourn, cry, but never forget about him. 

Wonwoo and Jeonghan didn't speak to each other for years, not unless they needed to. Years passed and the world changed, they changed with it, of course, changed their jobs, careers, tried different stuff. 

But the house was kept by Mingyu, some weak parts were renovated of course. Had it painted every 25 years, just to go with what the neighborhood had changed into. 

For some time, Seungcheol remained the strong one. Kept himself together until Joshua found him crying on the floor of his bedroom, letting out quiet whimpers as his shaking hands held Vernon's stuff tightly. Joshua just held him, letting a few tears escape his eyes as well, not just for Vernon but for all of them. 

Meanwhile, Jihoon had started to play the piano again after a year, and the first song that he played was Vernon's. He didn't tell them it was Vernon's, all of them just knew. 

Jihoon started crying halfway through the song, Jun sat beside him and assisted him on playing, knowing that all of them would like to hear it to the end, even if it hurt. 

\---

Jun and Minghao knocked on the door three times before they were greeted by Jeonghan who had a big smile on his face. 

"Hannie." Jun greeted him before giving him a big hug, Minghao did the same before walking inside the house, he immediately noticed the new couch, sitting down on it as he looked around, the whole place had new stuff but still gave the same warmth it did before. 

The big change though was the huge speaker that plays music that could probably be heard in the garden.

"Where's Seungcheol?" Minghao asked.

"I told him to get some burgers, the other's might be hungry when they get here," Jeonghan explains Joshua appears from the kitchen with a pitcher of orange juice, placing it on the table. 

"Wonwoo's not out from his room yet." Joshua sighs, pouring himself a glass of juice before gulping it down stressfully, "Mingyu's been knocking on his door for thirty minutes."

"Still no out?" Suengcheol walks in, with two full paper bags in his hands. "I'll come to get hi- Oh! you're here!"

Seungcheol places down the burgers and walking over to Minghao and Jun, giving them both a side hug. "It's been a while since we've seen you both."

"I agree, you two live the closest and yet we still see Jihoon more often than you." Jeonghan scolds them a bit. 

Seungcheol excuses himself and walks up the stairs and to Mingyu who had a frustrated look on his face as he scolded Wonwoo who was on the other side of the door. 

"Hey! I will drag you out of there if you don't come out!" 

"Give me a moment! Just a moment!" Wonwoo yelled back, Mingyu groaned loudly. 

"Wonwoo! I have some burgers." 

"Not gonna work on me." Seungcheol shared a look with Mingyu who just shrugged. "I'm just finishing up something. Almost done, I swear."

After a few more minutes, the door finally opened. And instead of the cold look on the other's face, they were greeted by Wonwoo's satisfied smile. "Look what I did."

He held up a bunch of photo papers, and the images printed on them were the pictures Vernon captured, but this time, they were colored. 

"How...?" The two just stared at it, too amazed to take it from Wonwoo's hand. 

"I've been working on it since this morning, had to get the colors right." Wonwoo handed it to them, Seungcheol took half of it as Mingyu did, they skimmed through the pictures and stopping when Mingyu sees the picture Mingyu took for Wonwoo and Vernon. 

"It's beautiful."

"I kn-"

Just as the other was about to agree, a familiar song echoes throughout the whole house, the tune they only got to hear when Jun or Jihoon plays it. Everyone knew what song it was, even if it didn't really have a name, but what they recognized next was the voice. 

_"...If I'm really in your heart then wherever you are, I will follow you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins again~


	16. Iris

"It's him?" Joshua was the first one to speak, the song already stopped and replaced by another song but they were still trying to process what just happened. "It can't be..."

"Lean on me." Minghao announced without looking up from his phone, "The title's Lean on Me, written and composed by Hansol Vernon Chwe." 

No one commented on it, because what should they say? how should they act? Vernon's been dead for more than two centuries, they already dealt with that, they accepted that they would never move on even if five more centuries pass because they've seen it all before. Death, life, war. 

They've all seen it before and yet here they are, two centuries later and still celebrating a dead boy's birthday.

Maybe that's the thing about vampires. They don't age, they don't get old no matter how many candles they blow out, they get so used to it that two centuries would feel like fiver years to them. 

The door busted open and Jihoon walks in with panic in his eyes. "Do you guys listen to the radio?"

"We don't. But we heard it." Jun points at the speaker that's quietly playing a new song, "You're in the music industry, do you know anything about it?"

"No? Just because I'm in it doesn't mean I know everything about it Jun." Jihoon sighed and walks over to the kitchen, grabbing his own glass of water and stressfully drinking it just like what Joshua did earlier. 

It's unexpectedly a stressful day. 

"I think I know what it is," Jihoon says after calming down a bit. "I think he's back."

"Jihoon-"

"No no. A day before... the stuff. He told me something." Jihoon furrows his eyebrows as he tries to remember it clearly, "He said that if after his life ends, he'd want to live again."

"But why?" 

"He said it's so that he can make sure we won't forget him." 

\----

Chan, Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan arrived a few minutes later. They didn't seem to know what happened so the others were quick to inform them, Jihoon was the one to explain while Jeonghan observed, the oldest didn't miss the glances Chan and Seungkwan shared. 

"Chan. What's going on?" Jeonghan asked, cutting off Jihoon's story. "Do you know something?"

Chan started with a nervous laugh, and then another nervous laugh as he nudges Seungkwan's side who started laughing as well. 

"Jeonghan hyung~" Chan doesn't call him hyung unless he does something wrong, "You see... that Hansol Vernon Chwe, him and I..."

"...and me..." Seungkwan adds. 

"We're kind of uhm..."

"Just say it."

"C-close friends?" Chan finally finished and Jeonghan gives him and amazed look, Seungkwan's smile disappeared when he sees the change in Jeonghan's mood if his heart was still working it would probably beat out of his rib cage the minute Jeonghan makes eye contact with him. 

In a second, he was on his knees, dramatically apologizing for everything while Chan stays silent and rethinks his decision. 

"Get up, Seungkwan. I'm not mad." Jeonghan walks over to them and helps Seungkwan up and lets him sit back on the couch. "Just upset, and disappointed."

"How could you not tell us?" Wonwoo adds in, not hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"Because we wanted to see if he's actually him."

"And? Is he?" Joshua eagerly asked, hoping that the person they had lost just came back to them.

"So, so far from it." Everyone let out a disappointed sigh, Chan and Seungkwan looked at each other with knowing glances, silently asking each other if they should tell them more. Chan nods. 

"But... he's been having dreams, he told us about it about three weeks after we met. He probably wouldn't have if he wasn't drunk." Wonwoo's eyebrows shot up at that. "Although, when he did, he told us about it with so much, what do you call this? Longing? in his eyes? He told the story to us the way Vernon would tell his stories back then."

"What was his dream about?"

"Flowers. Roses, and just being in a strange mansion. With a song playing, people dancing with him, and that he was happy." Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows, he remembers how Hansol Vernon Chwe looked so sad when he mentioned how happy he was in the dream, Seungkwan could've sworn that e was about to cry until he finished everything in his glass, giving them a drunk smile before offering them to dance. 

"Is he happy in his life now?" Seokmin asks, "I mean, is he in a good house? parents, who treat him nice?" 

"No." Chan simply said, everyone waits for an explanation but he doesn't give it, not because he doesn't want to, but because he doesn't have one. 

"Well, you'll keep him company for us, hm?" Jeonghan smiles at the two. 

Soonyoung makes a suggestion that maybe they should approach Vernon, make him remember. But Jeonghan just shakes his head. "That's a good idea but can we really do that?" 

Soonyoung pouts but agrees, even if they approach him what if they creep him out? what if he finds out what they (which would have a low chance of happening because they're already used to blending in after centuries) are and runs away from them? 

"But I might pass by him from time to time," Jihoon says as he stared at his phone. "I don't know if it's just because I'm locking myself up in my studio every day or fate just doesn't want us to meet but... apparently we work in the same company AND building." 

"How could you not know?" MIngyu laughed at him, "That's hilarious, and scary at the same time. I'm dropping by once a week to drag you out." 

Soon, their earlier subject was covered by Mingyu and Jihoon's bickering, and then Seokmin letting out a scream when he sees the pictures Wonwoo made, before crying a little and then Joshua started grumbling about the 'yuck-tasting' juice he's actually been drinking for an hour now. 

The subject is forgotten but they won't forget who it was about, especially Jeonghan who's been staring at the wall for ten minutes straight until Seungcheol puts a hand on his back before pulling him close.

"Buy me a drink later," Seungcheol whispers to him. 

"Sure, maybe we should buy Joshua a real drink too because he's been complaining about that juice all day." Jeonghan laughs as he rests his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. 

"That's a good idea." 

\----

They went on with the plan. No intentionally contacting Vernon, physically or not. 

That was until Jihoon spilled his coffee all over the boy's colorful hoodie. 

"Oh." plus a chuckle was all Jihoon got from Vernon, Jihoon wasn't normally awkward, but he couldn't help but admire what Vernon grew up into, his eyelashes, the perfect brows, and his smile.

The awkwardness started when Vernon caught him staring, Jihoon finally snapped out of it and apologized continuously, wiping the coffee off on his sweater with his not very useful tissue. JIhoon silently curses the small cups the vending machine gives for the coffees. 

"Hey, it's fine." Vernon held Jihoon's wrists to stop him, giving him a soft smile before saying, "I have spare clothes back in my car so, It's all good." 

"Are you sure?" Jihoon looks at him uneasily. "I'm not usually this awkward and clumsy, I have a friend who is, but definitely not me."

He definitely regrets teasing Mingyu now. 

"I understand." Vernon says, "What do you say about getting proper coffee? It was my fault for running into you anyways, and there's a near coffee shop here..." 

"Sure." Jihoon answers too quickly. "I mean, why not?"

"Cool."

"Cool." 

That's how they end up spending the whole day together. After getting their coffee, Jihoonshowed him around his studio, Vernon was very impressed saying that he dhould've decorated his like this so that it won't feel too boring. 

And then they listen to some of Jihoon's drafts while talking about work and stuff they're annoyed of when it comes to working, and then Jihoon finally asks it. 

"I heard your song a few days ago. It's nice." Vernon's eyes lit up at his words and Jihoon's chest pained at the sight of it. 

"Really? Thank you. It's actually not complete yet. I had a big plan for it but... the vocals."

"What about it?"

"My voice wasn't really fitting on some of the parts. Felt like it needed a deep but stable one and I don't really know how to-"

Jihoon replied too fast again and regretted it just as quickly. 

"I know someone." Shit. no backing out now. "His name is Wonwoo."

He curses at himself even more.

"O-oh. Well... I don't think I can uhm-" Vernon stumbles on his words, "It would be nice to meet him sometime, you know if he's free and if he's okay with it too." 

"I'll let him know," Jihoon hates how he made it sound like a promise. Because the eagerness in Vernon's eyes didn't face away even as they move on from a draft to another. Halfway through it though, Jihoon started staring at him again and wondered if their Vernon would've been the same, would he grow up to be as charming as this one, as eager to make music as him? or maybe he'd grow up to be like Jun who teaches or Soonyoung who dances his heart out every time. 

Maybe. 

They'll never know anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm actually going to stop updating frequently as before because I joined two AU fest (one SocMed and an Ao3) and I have like... thirty homeworks lol. But I promise that whenever I have the time to update I'll try to update two times! And during all that I would love to hear your thoughts and what you want to see next in this fic! Ily all and happy early Valentine's day!


	17. REAL

Let’s not leave each other even for a second


	18. Seconds

"You what?!" Wonwoo stands up from his office chair in surprise, earning a couple of glances from the other workers around him, "Since when did I even start singing?" 

"I've heard your voice, Wonwoo. You're good."

"What the hell happened to staying away?" Wonwoo sits back down and began talking back to Jihoon in a hushed, but a still panicked voice. 

'Come on, none of us were able to refuse Nonie back then. What makes you think I can?'

"Oh, I don't know?" Wonwoo says with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "The fact that it's not our Vernon, Jihoon. It's not him." 

"Yes because Vernon here is nineteen. How would we know what our Vernon would be like when he turned nineteen? hm? Did we even get the chance to?" there was a brief silence, Jihoon knew he crossed the line. He sucked a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry. It's just... It's Vernon."

Wonwoo doesn't repeat what he just told the other earlier, he doesn't try to convince Jihoon that it's not him because the other perfectly knew that, and yet he turns a blind eye on it. 

"Fine. Tell me when and where." Wonwoo turns off the call and lightly threw his phone on his table. 

Jihoon on the other hand punches the air dramatically to express his small victory, he smiles to himself and chugs down the remaining coke from his bottle. He was going to bring this family back together again. 

"Jihoon hyung?" Vernon knocks on his door, "I'm going to go out and get some lunch, you can come along if you haven't eaten yet?"

Jihoon stares at the unfinished cup of ramen on his table, then look back on the door where Vernon was waiting. He ignores his meal from earlier and replies back, saying that he'll come along before slipping on his sandals and rushing to open the door. 

Vernon was wearing the same hoodie he wore the first day they bumped into each other, without the coffee stain this time. 

"So, where to?" 

"I was actually going to meet some friends in a restaurant, do you mind?" 

Yes.

"No, no. It's alright." Jihoon gave him a smile, "My friend agreed to help you by the way." 

Vernon's eyes widened, "Really? Wow, that's uhm- that's great. Thank you."

Jihoon chuckles at him before nodding his head to acknowledge his thanks, "Pay for my lunch in return?"

"Why not?" 

\----

Jihoon didn't expect that Vernon's friends would be people he used to live with. He stares at Chan and Seungkwan before it turns into a glare that made the other two shiver. 

"This is uhm-" Vernon looks back and forth at the three, "You guys know each other?"

"Yes actually." Chan laughs, breaking eye contact with Jihoon. "We know each other."

"Too well." Seungkwan adds before giving a nervous smile at Vernon, "But we're on good terms, right?"

"Right." Jihoon smiles in return.

Vernon chats with Seungkwan as he took his seat, Jihoon sitting beside him, facing Chan who had a nervous look on his face. He wasn't afraid of Jihoon, but Jeonghan who would probably react badly if he found out about their little reunion. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell if you won't." Jihoon mouthed to him, the younger's tense look immediately washed down, and finally managed to join Seungkwan and Vernon's talk. 

"Jihoon hyung has a friend who's going to help me with it." Jihoon's head snapped towards Vernon and his eyes widened, only he and Wonwoo knew about the little meet up but with the younger two knowing, there's a big chance they won't be able to keep their mouth shut about it to Jeonghan. "His name is Wonwoo right?" 

All of them froze aside from Vernon who was still waiting for confirmation from Jihoon, who just stiffly nodded at him. "Do you guys know him too?"

Seungkwan opens his mouth and closes it again, a silent scream for help. 

Thankfully, their food arrives and Seungkwan let out a sigh of relief that was a bit too obvious but he managed to dodge the question so he couldn't care less. 

"You guys are acting weird." Vernon pouts for a second before taking a bite out of his burger. The whole lunch became quiet after that, aside from Seungkwan commenting once in a while and cracking some jokes to make it less awkward. When Vernon leaves to go to the bathroom, they finally had the chance to talk. 

"Jihoon what the hell?" Seungkwan hissed at him, "Wonwoo? Really?"

"It slipped out. I'm sorry." 

"But what if Jeonghan finds out? We're all going to die." Chan cries out, "Unless Seungcheol kills us first."

"I'm sorry." Jihoon says again, "I just really... wanted to get it all back." Chan and Seungkwan didn't comment on it, because they knew that whatever they say, they can't deny that they wanted what Jihoon wanted too. Vernon returns to their table a couple of minutes later, grinning about a little girl running towards him for an autograph on his way back. 

The awkwardness started to melt away, they finally talked comfortably around each other and Vernon didn't look sad while eating anymore. 

This was nice. 

\----

The day finally came and Vernon was preparing everything in Jihoon's studio, the younger insisted that he could work on it in his own room but Jihoon wanted to help out. Vernon was listening to his draft when someone knocked on the door before it was pushed open, Wonwoo walks in with some roses in his hand and Jihoon looks at him with panicked eyes. 

'What?' Wonwoo shrugs as he mouthed the question to Jihoon.

'You look stupid.' Jihoon said in return before turning around to tap Vernon on the shoulder to inform him their guest was here, Vernon immediately pushed the headphones down from his ears and let them hang around the back of his neck, he stood up and greeted Wonwoo. 

"Thank you so much for agreeing to help me with this." 

"N-no problem." Wonwoo froze as Vernon smiles at him, a million memories ran inside his head, when he first met him and the last time he saw his eyes. It must've been obvious by the look on his face because Vernon had to ask him if he was okay to make him snap out of it. 

"I'm sorry I just... you look like someone I used to know." Wonwoo smiles softly, Vernon just laughs along and nods before his eyes trail towards the bouquet of roses in Wonwoo's hands. 

"Oh uhm, c-can you keep those... on the couch maybe? I have an allergy..." 

'Allergy? Vernon is allergic to flowers??' Wonwoo questions inside his head and Jihoon must've thought the same because when Wonwoo glanced at him his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "Oh, no problem they were for my boyfriend. I'm going to his office later for a visit."

"Then we should get this started so you can go there faster?" Wonwoo nods in agreement before setting the flowers down on the couch so he and Vernon could talk about it. He could barely pay attention, but there was no problem with that, Jihoon had told him everything over the phone yesterday because he knew that he would be too busy with his thoughts to listen properly. 

The conversation went by in a flash and the next thing he knew he was behind the glass, and Vernon was directing him on the other side of it. The music played in his ears and he started singing. 

'Even though we don’t know when our last will be, even if something happens and we can’t see each other...' Vernon listens carefully as Wonwoo started with the first lines, although he didn't know what else he should be watching out for because everything was almost... too perfect. Even as they went through the other vocal lines, Vernon had even let him try the rap parts, and yet Wonwoo sang everything with no mistakes. 

"It's like you memorized all of it in what... thirty minutes?" Vernon chuckled as Wonwoo stepped out of the recording room. 

'Two centuries, actually' Wonwoo wanted to say. 

"Well, I guess you can say I'm a fast learner." 

"It's a talent." Vernon compliments him. "Thank you so much again for today." 

"No problem." Wonwoo says, "You can call me anytime if you need anything else, it was fun."

Vernon nods and reached out to shake Wonwoo's hand, "It was really nice meeting you."

Wonwoo hesitated before grasping Vernon's hand and giving it a firm shake, it took him seconds to remember the feeling again, "It was nice meeting you too."

"...anyways I have to go now." Wonwoo straightened himself up as he let go of Vernon's hand too suddenly, he grabs the flowers beside Jihoon who was sleeping, and waved Vernon goodbye before rushing out of the building (probably leaving Vernon confused but he couldn't think about that right now) he drove as soon as he entered his car and made his way back to the house. His grip on the stirring wheel was tight as he held himself back from crying. 

As soon as he arrived he slammed the door opened but didn't expect Jeonghan to be there on the kitchen counter with a sandwich in his hand, which was placed down immediately as soon as he took a good look at Wonwoo

"I thought you were going to work." 

"Hmm, I just felt that I needed to hear something from you when you get home." Jeonghan nodded to the flowers Wonwoo was holding, "How was he?" 

Wonwoo's face slowly melted into a frown, Jeonghan sighs before walking towards him and pulling him in a hug while Wonwoo rests his head on the older's shoulder.

"He felt so alive." Wonwoo broke into uncontrollable sobs as he recalled their meeting earlier and how much it pained him every time Vernon smiled and laughed. the roses drop to the ground as he hugged Jeonghan back, letting himself break all over again in the older's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm,,, hey there? did u miss me?


End file.
